How to write research paper Wiki
Introduction Most people know how to write a research paper, but not necessarily the best one, that would make you succeed. How to make research paper? You might think that making a wiki about a research paper is a little senseless, and dumb. But actually, in order to make a great research essay where you invest and give your all, you should follow certain steps to achieve your goal. This are the main steps: 1.Choose a Topic 2. Research the Topic 3. Outline 4.Write It Step 1: Choose a topic The first step is to choose a topic that you are going to research and write about. Choosing a topic might be really complicated because there are so many topics to research about, new things to learn, and you don’t have lots of time to spend. You’ll like to be as effective and brief as possible while choosing the topic. *The most important thing about your topic is that it must be something that really draws your attention and It should interest both you and the reader. If you fill passionate about it you’ll drive all your effort into the paper and do your best. * In order to choose the right topic for the research paper, you might brainstorm ideas that pop into your brain (Cunningham). *Then begin by discarding ideas until you choose one general topic.Very broad topics might alienate the audience so narrowing it down to a very specific topic might help your essay to be more precise and it will also make research a lot easier (“How to Write an A+ Research Paper”, A Research Guide for Students). * You might place your topic as a question that you’ll answer or solve along your writing. Finally, develop a thesis statement that would guide your research. Step 2: Research The next step might be the most obvious but trickiest one, research. Like it was stated before research is a prime element of this kind of essay. *For this you may refer to either print sources or the web. Atlases, Encyclopedias and academic books could be considered the most appropriate sources although magazines and newspapers might enter into consideration depending on the topic. *Using the internet as a source can be even harder. A lot of material on the web is not source checked, therefore it may contain false information. *These issues are not easily solved but checking the domain is always a good idea, .gov, .org and .edu are widely considered the most trustworthy. *Using wikis as a source is not advisable since more often than not they can be edited by anyone, regardless the wiki’s sources can be of help. Step 3: Outline #Making an outline of a research essay consists in knowing and classifying your information and sividing it into the three main parts of a research essay ; an introductory paragraph, body paragraph, and the conclusion paragraph. #After classifying the information, you should identify for the introductory paragraph the introduction, the building statement and the thesis statement that answers the question you made before to guide your research. #You should classify the information of the body paragraph in order to include the most powerful and stronger arguments. #Lastly, for the conclusion, you should rebuild on you thesis statement analyze and reaffirm your position on the thesis and conclude your essay. You can do this first organizing each paragraph using bullet points so that when you 're going to write the essay the "job" is easier. Step 4: Write It! Writing well means presenting your argument and evidence in a clear, logical, and creative way. An interesting argument that supports a thesis. Sources must be a cited using a citation style. These are only a few guidelines on how to write research papers. *Doing the research, making arguments, and presenting the results of your work in a writing. *Use the outline you did before follow it so the text is in an organized way. *Just before saying it is done do a spelling and grammar check. *If you follow the commandments above, you will be well on your way to writing good research papers. *Finally just make a final reread of it. *Remember to always at the end of any researched work to include work cited section, using MLA or other guideline in order to give credit to those whom you used their ideas. *If you are not sure how to cite check up on the internet, also remember the in-text citation when you either quote or mention someones idea. Work cited "How to Write a Research Paper." Georgetown University. Georgetown University, 2014. Web. 29 Mar. 2017. "5 tips to maximize your brainstorming session." LEWIS. N.p., n.d. Web. 04 Apr. 2017. "Expressive Writing: What is it? And what are the gains?" UNH Tales. N.p., n.d. Web. 05 Apr. 2017. "An A Research Paper." Asearchguide. Ed. A Search Guide for Students. Google, n.d. Web. 30 Mar. 2017. "Welcome to the Purdue OWL." Purdue OWL: Research Papers. N.p., n.d. Web. 30 Mar. 2017. "Education & Research 32 Entries." Education & Research | Auroville. N.p., n.d. Web. 05 Apr. 2017. "Introduction to Marketing: Tools to Set Enterprises Apart." EdX. N.p., 02 Sept. 2016. Web. 05 Apr. 2017. Sniplife. "Snipfeed." Snipfeed. N.p., n.d. Web. 05 Apr. 2017. Category:Browse Category:Work CIted